


Shopping

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Avon and Cally go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Avon ran slender fingers along enclosed case. Even with all the technology at his fingertips on the _Liberator _and the ability to build his own, he was still drawn to the sight of shiny new gadgets.

Cally cleared her throat behind him. "Avon, this wasn't what I meant when I suggested a shopping trip."

"Ah." He turned to meet her eyes. "You would have preferred accompanying Jenna." He imagined their pilot was currently hip deep in feminine products he would consider frivolous.

She sighed. "Move over. You're blocking my view."


End file.
